The Grand Heart
by Elesia
Summary: Warning: Elesis Self-Twin-Cest Blazing Heart x Grand Chase , short story? zD


**Almost finish with Fernand x Elesis chap 2...just got side track on something after reading some manga...haha**

**Oh boy here we go, another crack fic, now features Elesis self-twin-cest !  
><strong>

**Kinda got the idea from the youtube video, Elsword Valentine featuring DC and IP~**

****Seriously i think my food and drinks are drugged!****

**Decide to just use the short form of their class as names...**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

**Confusion (**Common words used; 'Beauty' is GM while 'Fiery' is BH)****

****Yuri, Self-Cest****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1?<strong>

* * *

><p>The fiery red head, in a simple red singlet and brown short pant tapped her fingers on the table in a rhythm, trying to change her attention away from the incompressible language written in the open books in front of her. Sometimes, she would steal a glance at the serious looking red beauty wearing a similar red v-shirt with the same brown short pant, whose eyes are glued on an even thicker book.<p>

"Seriously, how does she do it?" the fiery girl thought in disbelief. She finds herself staring at her much longer than expected, resulting in their vision of sight to meet.

"Anything wrong, BH?" the calm girl asked causing her eyes to widen in shock and proceeds to look back at her own book. She could feel heat generating at her face and her mind becomes erratic.

"No…nothing, GM…" almost like her once fiery and rowdy personality has been inverted, she sheepishly replied which earn an unseen nod. Suddenly without noticing, GM has already moved to her side.

" Perhaps you are in need of assistance in any of the areas?" The beauty asked as she shifts ever so close to her while analyzing the content of the book. BH's heart felt like its blazing upon the slightest physical contact and hearing the alluring voice .She could even smell the fresh strawberry scent emitted from GM's neatly tied hair, luring her into a trance.

" BH?" Her trance was broken by a concerning voice.

"Are you well?" She could feel the cold yet elegant soft touch on her forehead. It was soothing and her face began to relax. However upon realizing whose hand it belongs to, her face brightened up to a fiery red and only mumbled up gibberish in response, earning a sigh.

"I seriously hope you would put your heart into this matter. One more F and you'll be taking the extra classes, missing the chance to join in the field trip to Hamel. I…was hoping… that…you could …be there…as well…" She silently mumbled the last sentence, while looking away, succeeding in hiding the soft blush from the fiery girl's sight.

"Hamel huh…" she thought. Then, almost like a vision of a prophecy, images started to bombard her mind; of water, beach, sea food cuisine and finally a sight of the serious beauty, stripped to just her swimsuit with her skin radiating under the warm sun.

GM raised an eyebrow, seeing her 'sister' being lost in thought and noticed a thin string of red fluid slowly flowing out of her nose. "Your nose is bleeding!" she state worriedly and stood up to retrieve a box of tissue nearby.

BH felt the liquid flowing down and immediately wiped it away with her hand. She was about to inform her 'sister' that there was nothing to be worried about , only to see her face so close with a handful of tissue to wipe away the stain. She could feel the heat increase again due to the sudden intrusion of space.

Hastily, the fiery girl grabs the beauty's hands, to halt her advances but was met by an overwhelming strength. She continues to struggle against her 'sister's' caring act in embarrassment. With a sudden boost of strength, due to her embarrassment, she manages to push GM down on her back. Her current position now is on top of her with her hand firmly holding GM's hands.

"Eh?!" she thought. She was breathing heavily at the sight of the beauty's exposed collar bone, the blood flow resumes, slowly dripping on the fair maiden's face. GM was breathing as heavily, staring at her fiery lustful; eyes with her calm stares. Gradually but surely BH, inches by inches, leans her face closer to GM's. Within a minute, their red faces are now close enough for them for feel each other's breathe. They could even hear each other's heart beating loudly. BH started to lick softly from the collar bone to the neck, savoring the growing somewhat salty yet sweet sweat which causes the calm and collective girl to squirm without any resistance. Finally after a gulp, their lips met.

*KnockKnock*

They immediately parted away and turn their gaze to the door. There, they heard a boy, their little brother's, IS, voice happily announce, "Dinner's ready". They answered the boy in unison, then look at each other for a split second only to look away in embarrassment.

After a long awkward silence, GM was the first to stand up to leave. BH sat dumbfounded and smashes her head on the table while steam fuming out of her head, berating on her impulsive action. Outside the room, still not budging from the door, the beauty carefully touched her lips and bears a soft smile before descending to the living room below.

Her face still stained by the blood until her little 'brother' informs her later. She wiped it away with a handkerchief which she later kept.

* * *

><p>Both of them are from different family so they are not truly twin-sister by blood. BH's family consisting of her father, a renowned blacksmith in Ruben and her little brother, IS age 9 while she was 12 at the time whereas GM's family solely consist of her mother, a famous royal knight in Velder and was also in the top ten list in the Grand-El tournament.<p>

GM's mother came to her father originally just for the purpose of ordering swords after hearing of his grand workmanship. Time from time, she would return with the sword obtain previously in a shattered state due to her strength. She just seems to be unable to stop breaking the sword. However slowly, her father's sword became more durable able to stop her from coming back for more, only for a few days before coming back.

The royal knight began to bring back materials she obtained from her mission, ranging from nasod's obsidian and elven's ever so flexible steel to elemental, demonic and angelic properties materials. It was somewhat pleasing for BH to see her father work on the swords with enthusiasm, which was long lost after their mother passed away.

It seems that both her father and the knight started to have feelings for each other over the years. When BH is at the age of 14, her father finally manages to construct a sword so grand and magnificent that it helps the royal knight to obtain absolute victory and first place in the tournament. There, the royal knight proposes to her father in front of everyone resulting in a sudden roar of cheers.

The children were then sent to the very same school in Velder High. BH and GM, both have contrasting personalities. One is 'fiery', reckless and out-going while the other is 'freezing', calm and silent. One is known for being a troublemaker, the other proud student president. So it's obvious that they would not see eye to eye in anything. It took quite awhile for IS to accept a new older sister but in the end he happily accepts, much to BH displeasure.

BH and GM will always quarrel and sometime almost broke into a fight each time their path crossed. Over time, BH wished to at least see her broken and brought down from her high chair. However, soon she regretted her wish as she finally understood what her prideful sister has been going through. A year later, GM was met with the most dreadful fate; betrayal from her dearest friend who was her very first love leaving her hurt mentally. This combine with all the stress accumulated nearly cost her life. BH manage to stopped her just in time and that's the turning point when their views and feelings for one another to change drastically.

That 'someone' was sent to the hospital with multiple injuries later that day and was never set foot in Velder ever again. GM's state of mind were able to return to what it once were which BH won't mind anymore .Even though they finally learn to tolerate one another, they still sometime quarrel over trivial matters .To others, it feels more like rough flirting which is actually true unbeknownst to the two ladies.

* * *

><p>Now, the three; BH, IS and GM are the only occupants in the house under no adult supervision. The couple who is their parents has decided to go on a tour around the world.<p>

In the living room, GM and IS sat and waits for BH to enter the room. After a few minutes, the fiery red head finally arrived and immediately sat down, trying to avoid any eye contact to the red haired beauty sitting opposite of her, in guilt. Awkward silence befalls the room.

"It seems that your cooking skill have improved" breaking the silence, GM compliment her little brother. "However, I do wish BH could even possess a fraction of your skill."

"What did you say?!" BH said in an angry tone. Her guilt before is now overwhelmed by sudden rage toward GM's provocation.

"Seriously, I believe your ears require cleaning if you couldn't listen to what have been said." GM retorts resulting in rewarding her with a sight of a fuming BH.

IS silently enjoys his dinner, ignoring the quarrels between his sisters in front of him. He has already gotten used to this outburst by now after the years living with them.

After cleaning their own dishes, the two ladies proceed back to the room to continue their studies, quarrelling on the way. IS decides to watch a documentary about the Nasod in order to understand a certain someone better.

* * *

><p>The hot headed red head tried her hardest to hold back her moans as the calm beauty skillfully navigate her way inside of her. With one hand, GM held BH's head in place on her lap, while with the other a cotton swab gently intrude the inner working of the ear.<p>

BH squirms and was blushing mad .In her mind the question keeps on repeating." How does this happen?!"

With the hand blocking BH's view, GM was smiling with a shade of red on her cheeks as she witness the ever-changing expression of her 'sister'. Each stroke causes the once rowdy girl to shrivel submissively, much to her delight. With a stroke of well place precision, BH finally let out a cute moan.

"Fua-!" BH immediate silenced her mouth with her hands but it is too late. "Oh El, she heard it…..she heard it!" her mind is now in a frantic state.

"Hiii-!" another escape her muzzled lips the moment another precise stroke was done. Her legs are now shifting around unconsciously.

"Is…is not done ye—iihi?! "came another stroke to silence her.

"St-o-OP!" and another.

"Eno-Ough!" and another.

"Pl-eeaa-hi-see!"

Time passed and the deed is done. BH lay motionlessly with her head still on GM's lap, breathing tiredly while a thin thread of drool shine due to the light..

"Now I hope it's clean so you would be able to pay attention to my teachings and please learn something at least for my trouble helping you." GM said while gently caress the warm luscious red hair."Perhaps a reward is required to motivate you."

BH awakened from her daze upon hearing the suggestion and the moment she turns to face the beauty, her lips were embraced by the other passionately. It feels like time has frozen as she could feel the moist and tender flesh together with a warm sensation that crept along the edge. It was simply different than the one previously had. She wanted more of it, however to her disappointment, both the flesh departs.

"For now, this … should surface." GM in an out of breathe state, acclaimed. Her face is now in the shade of red, similar to what BH's face now bore.

"For now? Does … that mean there's more?!" BH internally scream, her eyes now sparks like fireworks.

GM sighs at the sight of her 'sister's' sudden rise of enthusiasm. She almost regrets her way of motivating her."Oh well" she shrugs her shoulder and sat next to BH to guide her through her studies in preparation for the written exam the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm OUT!<strong>

**OUT of my mind!**

**Almost went too fast there hehe...seriously I was thinking of making GM to be obsessive/possessive type and still am...but that stereotype is overdone!  
><strong>

**cough my ElsEve is showing cough and some secret that might be reveal, if I ever want to continue this zD~**

**Still sux-ed at describing and dialogues, seriously, both are red, female . I'm sorry if you are confused by who is who.  
><strong>

**Let me take this opportunity to say this, **

**Thanks for taking your time to read or skim through this and my other stories all this time~**

**Reviews/Critiques are welcome~**


End file.
